Famous last words
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: A songfic set to My Chemical Romance's Famous Last Words. This is gore, Angst, fluff and yaoi.DuoxHeero. A new war has started and the gundams are needed again. Heero and Duo have infiltrated the new base but they are overpowered. will either survive?


_Warning: This is yaoi, angst, gore of the violent nature, and fluff songfic set to "Famous last words" by My Chemical Romance. If you do not enjoy reading any of this content, please clicky the litle back button in the top left hand corner of the screen._

_Anybody who does not heed this warning, please do not flame me for anything about the content. If you have any questions you may ask in the reviews. I might not answer quickly because I do not check my mail often._

_Technical terms: Yaoi- Japanese term for a Gay Relationship (Guy loves Guy) Term used by females and males who know and speak of the subject._

_Fluff: well, it's fluff. Fluff is corny mushy "I love you", kissing and hugs where nothing sexual is involved._

_Flame: A comment or preview where the content is not that nice. any such flames will not be tolerated._

_Gore: violence essentionally._

_Angst: A state of over emotional activity (e.g. boys crying or being overly sensitive, or girls crying or being overly sensitive) I'm using the description people might understand._

_Songfic: A fanfiction set to a song._

_Review: To tell me how you like the story by clicking the little button on the bottom of the screen. Thank you_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. All rights are reserved to Masashi Ikeda (The Director of Mobile suit Gundam wing) and Koichi Tokita (the original manga artist for Mobile Suit gundam wings)_

_Hence forth, I do not Own any characters in this fanfiction. I do however own the fanfiction itself and if you would like to use any part from it, please contact me and ask in advance._

_Thank you._

_Summary: A new war has broken out. The gundam pilots are needed as preventers. Heero and Duo have infiltrated the base, but are overpowered. They must get through the enemy forces to get to the room to escape. Can either of them survive? _

_Enjoy._

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

Gunpowder, soot, smoke. Explosions, screams, terrified screams of people who weren't ready to loose their life even though they were the ones that started this bloody war. Mobile suits were smashed and torn to pieces by the onslaught of attacks. Everything was Chaos.

These five, eighteen-year-old boys were in the thick of it all. War was all these boys could see. Everything they were. They were redundant soldiers created to finish an instigated war but only made the war worse. They were created soldiers, no families they care to mention, no pasts, and no futures except to fight. Soldiers who could neither live in peace, or in war. Soldiers born, no, created, to fight oz and to pilot the monstrosities. The Gundams.

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change..._

Gundams. Meaningless weapons created of Gundanium Alloy, forged in space during a time of false peace, created by a false peace loving army. With such an army taking control of the peace loving Colonies, the Gundams were needed. But are they now? In a time where Peace seems to rule over war? Where no weapons have been seen for almost a year? Why were they necessary? Was it something in the Human psyche that made us fight? The Gundams were a product of war.

The year is after colony 198. The Preventers have prevented any outbreaks of war, but somehow they missed a war spawn, they missed one miniscule detail that led to the evil tyrant whom now tried to take over the colonies and earth. Before it was Oz, then it was the Barton Foundation and Mariemaia.

_So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

The Gundams had not been needed for almost a year. But as long as Humans survive, so will war… And as long as War survives, so will the Gundams.

But were they really Necessary?

"Damn, they just keep coming!" The pilot of the gundam 02, Duo Maxwell, nicknamed the God of death. Him and who he saw as his best friend, Heero Yuy, the pilot of the gundam 01, were hiding around a corner, shooting down soldiers. Blood spattered Duo's face and jacket from killing those before. Heero was no better, blood soaked into the hem of his jeans and staining his white tee shirt. Duo's long braid had also been hit by blood, and would soon be matted with the liquid.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"Just keep shooting." Heero told him as he quickly reloaded his gun. This had proved less advantageous as he'd thought. Scratch that. This was going terribly. The one time he'd found somebody to protect, somebody he cared for, he put them in terrible danger. It made him sick. Made him regret doing a lot of things that he had no control over.

"Stop it Heero." Duo told him, as if reading the Japanese pilot's mind. "Just stop it." He repeated and for once Heero didn't have a snappy come back. Heero smiled softly, now realizing that the one he wanted to protect could protect himself. It made him sad, but made him happy as well. It was a mixture of emotions a trained soldier like him could not even begin to understand before meeting the other pilot. Duo was one of the only people who got through Heero's ten foot wall of shit that he had between him and his emotions.

"Damn, out of bullets" Duo cursed just as Heero finished reloading his gun. "Perfect timing, switch out." Heero told him before grabbing his partner's arm and pulling him around the corner to take his spot.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

"Come on!" Heero told Duo as he ran down the now corpse littered hallway. He got to another corner and Duo heard something and pushed ahead of Heero. As he rounded the corner a bullet pierced his shoulder, ripping through his preventer's jacket and worthless body armor like it was nothing but a piece of wet paper.

Only wincing at the pain, Duo shot two of the five soldiers. Heero shot the other three with ease, only using four bullets. "What the hell did you do that for?" Heero asked as Duo started sag. Heero quickly grabbed Duo's arm, pulling it over his shoulder as he used his other arm to wrap around Duo's waist. "That was beyond your usual level of stupidity." Heero told him angrily as he half dragged half walked with Duo down the hallway to the elevator. Blood had soaked through Duo's white shirt and into the jacket he wore. "Didn't want you taking the hit, man." Duo told his best friend, chuckling slightly.

Heero nearly stumbled when he figured it out. Duo had heard the gun shot before Heero had and took the shot so Heero wouldn't. "Baka." Heero told him as he hefted Duo a little higher up so he wasn't dragging so much. "I am at that." Duo joked, smiling painfully up at Heero. "But doesn't this bring back memories?" He added as if it was an afterthought was they got into the elevator at the end of the hallway. "Huh?" Heero asked as he pressed the button for the top floor. He leaned down and placed Duo gently on the floor as he took out the bandana they used to identify themselves. "Back during the war, when I got captured and you came, planning to kill me?" Duo asked as he tried to settle into a more comfortable position.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"Think about now, not back then." Heero told him as he gingerly wrapped the bandana around Duo's shoulder. "But… yeah, I remember." Heero muttered quietly as he finished, smiling slightly. Duo smiled as well. Heero stood, internally making a decision. He finally made the decision when they reached second to last floor. He kneeled down in front of Duo. "What's wrong, Heero?" Duo asked, feeling the inner turmoil coming from his best friend. Heero sighed a deep, almost remorseful sigh. "Look Duo, no matter what I have to do next, you have to promise me you won't go after me." He told him and Duo seemed surprised. "What? What are you planning on doing Heero?" Duo asked, almost standing but Heero put a hand on his unharmed shoulder.

"Promise me Duo." He commanded and Duo hesitated a moment before nodding. Heero smiled, a true smile, before gently kissing Duo. It wasn't their harsh kisses they used to shut the other up when they were talking too much, but it was soft, and it told Duo exactly what he didn't want to know. Heero was planning to die on this mission, and to leave Duo behind. As Heero pulled away, he stood straight and took Duo's gun, turning to the door just as it opened to the top floor and pushed the 'close door' button before stepping out before it could close.

The last thing Duo saw was Heero firing a single bullet as about a thousand others were sent his way. "Heero! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Duo shouted, standing and pounding his fists on the door. "Damn it… damn it all to hell!" Duo cursed as he sunk to his knees.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Darkness edged its way into Duo's vision as he sat there. He fought to sty alive, fought to see Heero again and kick his ass. How could he? How could he leave him like everybody else had? His whole life he'd been left behind. Solo. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. His whole family. And Now Heero? He couldn't take it anymore. He'd finally allowed himself to get close to somebody else and then he goes and scarifies himself! Duo would live on, if not to see Heero, than to be the God of Death, so he'd control death, so nobody else he cared about would die.

Duo smiled as his vision finally turned dark. He fell to the side as his consciousness succumbed to the darkness. 'The god…of…death…'

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say_

Heero woke up to the insistent beeping of a heart monitor. He made sure to keep his heart rate and brainwaves down as he peered around the room surreptitiously. "Don't even try Heero, I know you're awake." Came a light voice from the corner. He turned his head recognizing the voice as Noin's. Noin was reading a book in the corner, her back to the wall. "You gave us all a scare Heero, try to be more careful next time and you won't look like Swiss cheese." She joked putting the book down to get up. "How you feeling?" She asked, standing a few feet away from the end of the bed.

"Like Hell." He told her in all honesty. His senses were dull and his head hurt. He could feel the sting of wounds all throughout his abdomen. "That's no surprise." Noin said as Heero finally noticed Duo, sleeping in a chair next to his bed, wearing a brand new preventer jacket, a white tee shirt, and black pajama bottoms. Heero could see a small amount of bandages around the collar of his shirt.

"Seems he finally got to sleep. Ever since he woke up he bothered us about coming and seeing you and when he finally got in here, he wouldn't say a word." Noin said; sounding slightly worried. She'd become close friends with the braided pilot after helping him during the battles in after colony 197. "He was really worried." Noin added as she walked out.

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Heero sat there for a moment, listening to the insistent beep, watching Duo sleep. Duo looked so fragile when he was asleep. Heero found himself reaching up and brushing the bangs from Duo's closed eyes. He smiled slightly as Duo shuffled in his sleep, moving towards Heero. He knew Duo would be mad at him. Heck, he'd be mad at anybody as close as Duo was to him that did that to him. He heard a slight groan as Duo's eyes opened the tiniest fraction. When he saw Heero he smiled, his eyes opening the rest of the way.

"Hey." Duo muttered quietly smiling at Heero. "Hey." Heero greeted back, smiling a small, but earnest, smile. "I'm really mad at you, you know that, right?" Duo asked as he moved to sit next to Heero on the bed, Heero moving over to make room for him. "I know." Heero answered. "And you call me stupid." Duo said jokingly. Even if his friend was injured, it was just too much fun to make fun of him. Heero shook his head, knowing of his friend's antics. "That's because you are, Baka." The Japanese pilot joked back. Soon they were in an all out war, of sorts.

When Heero finally ran out of comebacks, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth flush against Duo's, bringing one bandaged hand up to the side of the heart shaped face. Duo seemed surprised again but recovered quicker this time and kissed back, placing his hand on the nape of Heero's neck. After a moment they pulled apart. Duo sighed, smiling. He couldn't stay mad a Heero for long.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"You really scared me buddy…" Duo told Heero as he leaned his forehead against Heero's shoulder. "Sorry…" He said uncharacteristically. "You don't get to leave me behind anymore, okay? If we fight, we fight together, and hell, if you freaking die, I'm going to die too. " Duo told Heero. Heero put his bandaged hand on Duo's back. "Sure…" Heero agreed. It was the least he could do. He didn't know how Duo became who he was today, and didn't know the circumstances that made Duo fear loosing people the most, but he'd let him have his way, this time. He rubbed Duo's back as they sat there.

_I AM afraid to keep on living  
I AM afraid to walk this world alone  
Heero, if you stay, I think I may be forgiven  
Everything you can say can stop me going home..._

Author: Okay, that's it! HeeroxDuo. hope you liked it, please review. IF you guys want a fluff fiction, please send me the couples in a pm and i'll try my best to post it it has to be an anime i know though... please ask if i know the anime first.


End file.
